


getting the goat

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor's never been to a fall festival before. There's a goat tangentially involved.





	getting the goat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get a chance to go to Graves Mountain Apple Harvest Festival this year and I missed watching them make apple butter :( _it smells so good_

"I've never been to one of these before."

"Never?"

"I guess I…" Viktor shrugged. "I never really had the time. Or the interest. But now…"

Yuuri smiled. "Phichit and I used to go all the time. There's this one for the apple harvest that's always been great. The vendors and their crafts… The open air—it's up in the mountains. It's almost like magic."

"Used to?" Viktor asked, tilting his head.

"I guess we just got busier and busier until we couldn't anymore," Yuuri explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd like to go again. The last time we went, Phichit tried to steal one of the baby goats from the petting zoo."

"To… _Steal_ it?"

"To steal it, yes." Yuuri laughed. "I don't remember the reason. For the Vine, maybe."

"Vine's dead, darling," Viktor said. "Been dead for a while now."

"Well, it was a while ago." Yuuri shrugged before linking his arm with Viktor's. "So, do you want to go with me?"

"Will Phichit be there?"

"Would that affect your decision?" Yuuri pouted, eyebrows drawn together. He knew what The Pout did to Viktor.

"Not at all, darling." Viktor snorted softly. "I was just wondering if I'd have to wrangle a half-drunk husband back to the car."

"Oh, come on, that was _one_ time!" Yuuri whined but stayed glued to Viktor's side. "You'll go with me, then?"

"Yuuri, I would go _anywhere_ with you."

* * *

 

"Yuuri! There you are!" Phichit waved from Seung-gil's shoulders.

"Phichit, you've seen them," Seung-gil said. "You can get down now."

"They need to get over here first." Phichit kept waving, getting Yuuri's and Viktor's attentions. "If I get down before they get over here, we could lose them."

"It's a straight line…"

"Nothing about any of us is straight, babe," Phichit said with all the wisdom of the oldest sage.

Seung-gil just sighed. He adjusted his hold on Phichit, waiting patiently for Yuuri and Viktor to make their way over. As soon as they got close enough, Seung-gil let Phichit go, listening with satisfied amusement as Phichit slid down Seung-gil's back and hit the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"Rude, Seung-gil." Phichit grumbled, rubbing at his backside. "Hi, Yuuri! Viktor."

"Phichit." Viktor nodded in greeting.

"If you even _look_ at the petting zoo, I'm disowning you and won't bail you out of festival jail."

"Yuuri!" Phichit gasped, pressing a hand over his heart in mock affront. "I would _never_."

"Need I unearth the old vines you uploaded to Instagram?" Yuuri cocked a brow, hand on his hip.

"Vine's death was untimely and I am still in _mourning_." Phichit shot back.

"Uh-huh." Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You're really broken up about it. Seung-gil, did he tell you about the time I had to save his ass from the local authorities because he decided he wanted to be a goat thief?"

"…He didn't, no." Seung-gil's poker face was a marvel to behold. "I'll steer him away from any and all goats, then."

"You're both no fun."

Viktor laughed. He looped his arm around Yuuri's waist, pulling him snug against his side. Yuuri leaned into him, and Viktor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's temple. "Thank you for inviting me, Yuuri. I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

 

About three hours later, Viktor had a crown of fall leaves atop his head. Yuuri placed it there after purchasing it for him, with an expression of utmost concentration. Viktor had been preening since. They'd bought a bushel of apples and dropped it off in their car before wandering back through the crowds.

They stopped at a giant cauldron, Yuuri distracted by the heat and the smell of fresh apple butter wafting through the air. He stood, rooted to the spot, watching volunteers take turns churning the apple butter. His eyes slid shut as he leaned into Viktor's side, inhaling before sighing deeply.

Viktor bought him two jars.

They'd also lost track of Seung-gil and Phichit, though Viktor kept Yuuri sufficiently distracted so he wouldn't worry about his best friend reverting to his criminal ways.

A _goat_ of all things. Viktor wondered if they did actually get a recording of it for Phichit's social media.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktor whispered against Yuuri's ear. Yuuri shivered, cracking an eye open to glance at Viktor. At Yuuri's acknowledging hum, Viktor smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Yuuri mumbled, closing his eye again. "What do you want?"

"Can't I tell my husband I love him without my motives being questioned?"

"Sure you can, when we're not at a festival where Phichit's nearly been arrested."

Viktor laughed, loud and bright. "That's fair. Do you have video of that?"

"I do, actually."

"Can I see it?"

"I accept bribes in the form of funnel cake."

When Phichit and Seung-gil found them again, they had painted faces Phichit had a black dab of paint on his nose and whiskers swiped across his cheeks. He was wearing a black velvet choker with a gemstone hanging from it—handmade from one of the vendors—that he wasn't wearing before. He'd also gotten his hands on a witch's hat, and looked for all the world the part of a cat-turned-witch. It was cute. Seung-gil was clearly smitten. He had a couple bags in one hand and his other arm linked with Phichit's.

"Yuuri, you have powder. On your face." Phichit gestured on his own face where Yuuri had powdered sugar, careful not to mess up his paint. "Nice crown, Viktor."

"Thank you! Yuuri bought it for me." Viktor grinned at Phichit. "Congratulations on not getting arrested this time."

"Thanks! Wait—Yuuri! I wanted to show him that one!" Phichit whined. "It was a cute goat. Would have made a _great_ homework shredder. _Sorry, Professor Cialdini, the goat at my homework._ "

"You can show your boyfriend," Yuuri said around a mouthful of funnel cake.

Seung-gil made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Phichit's face flared up and he gaped like a fish.

"Aren't fall festivals wonderful?" Viktor hummed, stealing a piece of Yuuri's funnel cake. Hey, he bought it. Even if it was as a 'bribe'. "A time of beauty and love."

"Okay, Shakespeare, you've had enough cider." Yuuri laughed.

"It's not even alcoholic!"

* * *

 

Inevitably, they ended up at the petting zoo. Of course they did. Yuuri sighed.

"I swear, if police get involved, I'm disowning each and every one of you."

"Even your loving husband?"

" _Especially_ my loving husband."

Phichit cackled, but his attention was on Seung-gil, who was knelt next to a baby goat.

"It's no dog, but… It _is_ kind of cute," Seung-gil admitted.


End file.
